


When Can I Go

by Tortellini



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Rogers is CAPTAIN AMERICA. He listens to NO ONE. Well almost no one.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	When Can I Go

"So you gonna go on that mission with me?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Duh." Steve Rogers grinned back at his best friend. 

"You're not gonna be allowed--" 

"Hey. Nobody." Steve said abruptly, eyes narrowed, jaws clenched. "Nobody. Not Tony, not Nat, not you. Not even the government. Nobody can keep me from going on that mission. I will leave--" He paused and glanced to the side all of a sudden. "Honey, can I leave at 8?"

Bucky poked his head around from the kitchen, eyes narrowed. "Dinner is at 7. You can go at 9."

Steve turned back to Sam. "I can go at 9."

Was he whipped? Maybe not putting it like that. But he was in love. 


End file.
